Sailor Moon: Crystal Fruits
by Rainbow169
Summary: Not only have the Sailor Senshi's children come from the future, but Usagi and her friends have other problems to solve. Questions like, why are their powers suddenly weaker? And more importantly, who would dare to turn the Starlights against Earth!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

The usual disclaimers for Sailor Moon fanfiction apply--I did not create the original Sailor Moon characters, although the Crystal Senshi are mine. Unlike my other stories about Senshi kids, this one isn't set in Crystal Tokyo, but in the time period right after SailorStars. Because there are 12 new Senshi, I have my list as usual.

Mihana Tsukino is Sailor Apple

Yukiko Mizuno is Sailor Banana

Fuu Hino is Sailor Coconut

Himeko Kino is Sailor Kiwi

Chisa Aino is Sailor Peach

Kasumi Tenou is Sailor Strawberry

Kirameki Kaiou is Sailor Blueberry

Kozue Meiou is Sailor Cherry

Nanaka Tomoe is Sailor Raspberry

Aiko Hoshino is Sailor Star Sugar

Shinobu Hoshino is Sailor Star Honey

Megumi Hoshino is Sailor Star Candy

Chapter 1: It's Raining Girls

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were getting ready in the morning, having recently woken up. The phone rang and Michiru picked it up while Haruka went out to get the newspaper. Haruka vaguely heard something about Usagi as she stepped out the door.

"I wonder what happened to Usagi. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my Senshi wand feels less powerful," she mused. She then heard a popping sound that made her look up at the sky. A pink, swirly cloud appeared, and then 10 girls rained down from it in a pink beam of light, including Chibi-Usa. Haruka couldn't help giving a yell of surprise.

"Owww, time-traveling hurts and is scary," whined a chubby girl with fluffy magenta hair.

"That was a fun trip," giggled another who had long orange-red hair, "Now I see why silly Chibi-Usa likes doing it so much."

"It's not a hobby, Kozue," Chibi-Usa snapped at the redhead, "I did it because I had to."

"Who are all of you girls? And what are you doing with Chibi-Usa?" Haruka asked them. The magenta-haired girl jumped to her feet, tears of happiness forming in her brown eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy! I was so scared I wouldn't see you in this time!" she squealed, running up to Haruka and giving her a tight hug. Haruka looked down at the girl, utterly confused for a moment. Then it hit her. Chibi-Usa was Usagi's daughter from the future.

"Are you girls from 30th century Crystal Tokyo, by any chance?" Haruka asked them.

"Duh, who do you think we are? Duck Dodgers in the 24th and half century?" a girl with short white hair snapped back rudely.

"Haruka, what's going on? I just called Usagi, and she'll bring the others over, but who are all these girls?" Michiru asked, coming up behind Haruka.

"They're from the future, and this one says I'm her mommy," Haruka admitted, rather surprised at the idea of herself giving birth. That just seemed too disturbing, wasn't she always going to be with Michiru?

"You? Oh my, Haruka, I knew your flirting ways would get you in trouble," Michiru teased, although she was wondering the same thing as her lover. Who was the father? Weren't they always going to be together? A loud, shrieking sound as Chibi-Usa blew on a coach's whistle.

"All right, everyone! We need to go hide where we planned for when your parents get here! Are you all ready, do you remember what I told you?" she ordered, but she was smiling.

"Yeah, but what's the point? And didn't Kasumi just ruin it anyway?" an enormously rotund girl with very curly, light pink hair retorted.

"Look, Kirameki, you agreed to it back in Crystal Tokyo, now let's just go do it," Chibi-Usa sighed. She then held out her old Luna-P. "Luna-P! Make me a big box with airholes! Big enough to hold all of us!" Luna-P flew into the air, and in a puff of pink smoke, a huge carboard box appeared in the middle of the yard. At Chibi-Usa's command, the 10 girls all climbed under it, even Kasumi, who had to be pried away from Haruka.

"Um, Chibi-Usa, what's that for? Aren't we all here?" Haruka asked, a little annoyed at the girl's bossiness.

"No, no, just go get the other Sailors over here, like Usagi and Rei and the others," came Chibi-Usa's muffled retort from inside the box. Haruka rolled her eyes and knocked on the box.

"Come on, silly, how long do you think we'll have to wait for them? Are all of you girls going to stay in that box until then?" she teased.

"Not very long. I called everyone on Luna-P when we were falling from the sky. I'm not a ditz like my stupid mother," Chibi-Usa retorted.

"I heard that! You better have called us to come for a good reason!" Usagi called as she came up the sidewalk. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei were soon behind her.

"I was awake first, I could sense something important was going on," Rei bragged. Makoto just looked worried.

"Your voice sounded weird, Chibi-Usa, did something happen to you? It sounded like you were falling," she said. Chibi-Usa peeked her head out of the bottom of the box.

"Yeah, that's because I was time-traveling. I brought all your future kids to come visit," she finally explained. The box opened wider, and a very large girl, who had to be over 7 feet tall, crawled out with Chibi-Usa. She had her brown hair in a style much like Usagi's, and a rather emotionless expression. "Usagi, this is my younger sister Mihana." Usagi gasped in shock.

"But I thought Setsuna said I was only having one kid!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't want you to know all your future, Princess. It's really not that good an idea except in an emergency," Setsuna said from her spot near the door with Hotaru. Chibi-Usa tapped on the box and the girl with white hair popped out.

"I'm Yukiko Mizuno, and you better do what I say and find Dad! The sooner you do, the sooner he can spoil me," she ordered. Ami blushed deeply, wondering how she was going to do that. After another box tap by Chibi-Usa, an older girl who had her dark blue hair in a ponytail slowly crawled out.

"I am Fuu Hino. I...don't know what to say..." she admitted shyly, staying near the box instead of going to see Rei. She then yelped as a hand grabbed her ankle. The hand was revealed to belong to a small girl with light blue hair.

"Himeko Kino. I suppose you can guess who I am," she said bluntly, mainly addressing Makoto. Makoto's eyes misted over happily, as meeting her future daughter gave her hope that she would someday find her true love. Chibi-Usa then pulled out a girl who had long purple hair and a scowl on her face.

"This is Chisa, Minako, she's your daughter," she announced. The box then opened again and Kasumi jumped out, running over to Haruka and grabbing her in a big hug. Chisa rolled her eyes.

"You broke the rules. Chibi-Usa was supposed to knock first," she snapped. Kasumi just hid her face against Haruka's shirt and clutched her harder.

"Let it go, Chisa, you know how she is," Chibi-Usa sighed and then knocked on the box. "Okay, Kirameki, it's your turn."

"Finally! Why do I have to go after that crybaby anwyay, I'm older than her," Kirameki complained. She then grinned and waddled over to Michiru, but she was still smirking at Haruka and Kasumi.

"I still don't understand. How can Haruka and I have children? Two women does not make a baby," Michiru pointed out.

"Come on, don't you know what the Silver Crystal can do? Sailor Senshi can use it to have kids if they don't want to marry a guy," was Kirameki's blunt explanation. Chibi-Usa blushed slightly and then tapped the box. The red-haired girl, Kozue, wiggled out and ran over to Setsuna.

"Finally! I'm Kozue Meiou, Mommy!" She then stuck her tongue out at Chibi-Usa. "Don't ever cram me in a box like that again!" Chibi-Usa sighed and then she kicked the box over. Underneath was the final one, a teen who looked very much like a blond version of Hotaru.

"Hi! I'm Nanaka Tomoe! And that's all of us!" she announced.

"Um, where are all of these girls going to stay? My parents are used to Chibi-Usa visiting, but a new cousin will be hard to believe. And what about everyone else?" Usagi asked.

"Just tell them the truth, Usagi. I did that myself, long ago. I had to explain to them why I went off to England so suddenly," Minako advised. Usagi nodded, that was probably the best idea, as long as she didn't say who the father of her two girls was going to be.

"My mother will be hard to convince, but I suppose Yukiko and I can try," Ami said. Rei shrugged.

"Grandpa knows about me being Sailor Mars, so a future daughter wouldn't be that weird," was her non-chalant reply.

"And since I live alone, I like the idea of having someone around," Makoto agreed. She then looked to Haruka and her group. "What about you? Are all four of your daughters staying with you?"

"I don't see why not. Our house is big enough. As long as it's temporary," was Haruka's reply, although she was a little unsure as to how they were going to deal with having twice the number of people around.


	2. Moon Sisters

Chapter 2: Moon Sisters

After all the introductions had been made, the Senshi decided to take their daughters home with them, which meant that Kasumi, Kirameki, Kozue, and Nanaka just stayed where they were.

"Bye everyone! See you later!" Chibi-Usa called as she started for home with Usagi and Mihana.

"Hey, Chibi-Usa, you look older now, like you're my age," Usagi commented.

"Yeah, I'm 18 now. You haven't changed much, Usagi, but that's because it's been longer for me in the future than it's been for you," Chibi-Usa agreed.

"Boy, what are we going to say to Mama and Papa? I dunno if they'll buy the future daughter thing, but it would kind of explain your sudden aging and also Mihana being here," Usagi said sheepishly.

"I guess they might believe you. Mihana and I both wear our hair like you so there's the family resemblance there," Chibi-Usa pointed out. The three of them made it home, where Ikuko was doing some cleaning.

"Usagi! I was surprised that you left so early! And who are these girls with you?" she asked, and then she blinked. "Is that Chibi-Usa? She looks even older than you, Usagi!"

"Um...you know how there's these magical Sailor Senshi out there?" Usagi began nervously. Ikuko nodded for her to continue, listening. "Well, um, Chibi-Usa isn't really my cousin. She's my daughter from the future and so's this other girl who is Mihana." Ikuko let the dusting rag fall to the floor and she also fell, landing on her butt with a loud thump.

"Future daughter?! Then why...this is too confusing! She said she was...but..." Ikuko trailed off. Then how come she had never known of a Chibi-Usa in her family before? Not to mention both girls, Chibi-Usa and the big girl who was called Mihana, they did look a lot like Usagi, even wearing her buns and pigtails.

"Perhaps you need to see proof of magic? That is understandable," said Mihana coolly, and she held out a silvery wand that was topped with a heart and raised it into the air. "Apple Galaxy Power, Make Up!" Ikuko stared in amazement as the new girl's clothing turned into a silver Sailor Senshi outfit that was decorated with two pink bows, one on her chest and the other on her butt. She sighed.

"Well, I suppose you might be able to time travel, since those Sailor Senshi are pretty magical. And you, too, Chibi-Usa? You're also a Sailor Senshi?" Ikuko asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to transform right now. I mean, you've probably heard of Sailor Chibi Moon, right? That was me," Chibi-Usa admitted.

"Wow...I did hear of that, that Sailor Moon had a little pink Senshi trainee with her, and I did always think that she kind of looked like you. So do you know who Sailor Moon is, since you used to fight with her?" Ikuko asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell that. Senshi shouldn't really reveal their identities in the first place, Mihana and I just did that so that you would understand why we could have the mystic ability to time travel," Chibi-Usa answered, blushing a little.

"Okay, I understand. I think Papa and Shingo will understand too, especially since I can see the family resemblance between you two girls and Usagi," Ikuko replied, finally beginning to get used to the idea of her magical granddaughters visiting from the future. She then went off to clean another area of the house, and Usagi decided it was safe to ask the question she had been wondering about.

"Why exactly did you come, Chibi-Usa, and bring all the other girls with you? Is there a danger to the future? Is there a new enemy? I guess I'm worried because of my brooch," Usagi explained, showing Chibi-Usa and Mihana her brooch. It was the same as the one she had used when she had her Crystal transformation, instead of the Eternal form.

"Yeah, Puu in the future told us that you guys would need some help. Although I bet it'll work out in the end, since I'm not fading or anything. But I did kind of feel sick when I was in the future, and so did a lot of the others. Luckily, coming here made me feel a lot better, so I think I'm doing the right thing," Chibi-Usa told her.

"All of us, except for Chibi-Usa, are the Crystal Fruit Senshi, that is, our Senshi names all are fruits. For example, I am Sailor Apple."

"That sounds yummy," giggled Usagi, but then she got serious. "So do you guys know what kind of enemy we're up against?"

"No, Puu just said we had to go help you since for this fight you would be weaker, like how your brooch got powered down," Chibi-Usa replied.

"You're weaker, Odango? I thought that you, of all people, would be able to put up a good fight," sighed a familiar voice. Usagi gasped as she noticed Seiya standing near the doorway.

"Put up a fight? What's going on? Are there bad guys chasing you again?" Usagi worried. In response, Seiya pointed a finger at her, staring blankly, and then she snarled as she swung around to point at Chibi-Usa.

"Star Serious Laser!" Chibi-Usa could only cry out in pain as the blue laser of energy hit her and she crashed into the wall. Usagi ran over to her fallen daughter, horrified.

"Seiya, what's gotten into you?! Why are you hurting her?" she pleaded.

"And how come you can use your powers when you're not transformed?" Sailor Apple pointed out, watching the whole thing coldly.

"Because Kiki helped me see the truth! That girl ruined me! If you hadn't known about her, I would have a chance!" Seiya shouted, charging at Chibi-Usa again. Sailor Apple stepped between them and Seiya stumbled backwards, startled by the sudden intrusion.

"I would ask you to leave before you destroy my older sister's existence. Apple Reality Check!" she called, and a beam of silvery energy flew out of her hand and struck Seiya.

"Stop it, both of you! Mihana, that's Seiya! She's a good Senshi like us! Why are you being so cruel?!" Usagi sobbed.

"Transform now, Mother. Seiya's obviously an enemy now, even if she wasn't before," Sailor Apple ordered.

"Heh, Odango can't stand to fight me, fiesty girl. Maybe she really does love me after all," Seiya smirked.

"Perhaps, but can you fight her? Or are you merely going to fight me and my sister?" Sailor Apple replied icily.

"Shut up you giant freaky girl! You stole Odango's hairstyle! Star Serious Laser!" Seiya shot back. Sailor Apple tried to dodge, but she was too big and she was hit as well. She fell to her knees, gasping in pain, but she wasn't ready to retreat yet. By now, Chibi-Usa had woken up and was watching the fight.

"Usagi...why? Why did Seiya come back and attack me and my sister? You said she and the other Starlights were nice people," she whimpered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to return her to normal. If I could cure Tin Nyanko of Galaxia's work, I can save Seiya as well! Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi yelled. As the Cutie Moon Rod appeared in her hands, she realized in horror that she didn't have the Eternal Tier anymore. Could she still cure Seiya?

"What's that? You got the wrong costume or something?" Seiya sneered.

"I'm going to try to save you anyway!" Sailor Moon declared, touching her brooch, "Moon Crystal Power!" Though the light spread from the power of the Silver Crystal, Seiya refused to be healed and she disappeared, leaving Sailor Moon with her brooch glowing.

"I suppose you'll have to fight her now. She's not going to be healed that easily, Mother," Sailor Apple stated matter-of-factly. Sailor Moon detransformed, sobbing again.

"Why? WHY?! Why would Seiya let herself be taken in by Galaxia like that?!" she wailed.

"I don't think Galaxia has to do with this. Because didn't you turn her good again? And Seiya wasn't wearing those golden bracelets, either," Chibi-Usa pointed out. Usagi reached over and pulled her into a hug, and even Mihana reverted to her usual form.

"Even if it isn't Galaxia, I still believe I can heal her. Because I could do so with the Four Sisters, and that was back when I had this form anyway," Usagi said, gesturing to her brooch.

"Or you'll have to fight her. You need to learn that you can't just save everyone, Mother," was Mihana's cold reply.


	3. Ami's Biological Motherhood

Chapter 3: Ami's Biological Motherhood

When Ami brought Yukiko home with her, her mother, Saeko Mizuno, was quite skeptical that this kid was Ami's daughter from the future. However, since she did see somewhat of a family resemblance, she decided that Yukiko could stay for the night, at least. And the next day, they were going to the hospital for some DNA testing. Surely that would prove that Yukiko was Ami's daughter! So the three of them went off to Juuban Hospital, where hair samples from both Ami and Yukiko were taken for analysis. Soon, Ami and Yukiko were waiting in the cafeteria for the results, Saeko allowing them some mother-daughter bonding time since there was the possibility that they might be related.

"Hey, Ami, aren't you in love with ANY guys right now? I wanna find Dad so he can give me lots of presents!" Yukiko demanded as they sat down with their treats, Ami having vanilla ice cream and Yukiko eating a hot fudge brownie.

"I...um...why do you call me Ami? It might help my mother believe that you really are my daughter if you addressed me as a parent," Ami stammered, blushing deeply at her future daughter's orders to find a husband.

"Because I just do. And Chibi-Usa told me not to tell who Dad is, but I still want you to find him. Unless, of course," Yukiko added with a smirk, "you'd like to spoil me too."

"I don't think I would be a good parent if I spoiled you," Ami replied meekly.

"Boy, I didn't know you were such a wet blanket as a kid too! I thought meeting your younger self would be fun, like we could be sisters and do wild things together! And I could teach you how to get boys to do what you want them to," Yukiko pouted.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you expected me to be. Do I give you lots of presents in your future world?" Ami asked, embarrassed yet curious about this supposed future daughter of hers.

"No, but Dad does. I just thought that since he's not here, you could be the one to give me stuff," shrugged Yukiko.

"What kinds of things do you like?" Ami ventured to ask.

"Well, I like it when guys give me lots of fancy things. Do you even know any cute guys who could do that kind of thing?"

"Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's boyfriend, is a boy who is part of our team, and we see him often. But I don't know if he'd want to spoil you, even though he's very kind to Usagi and gives her gifts, same with Chibi-Usa," Ami told her.

"Oh. He's King Endymion in my time, and so he doesn't do much for me. He's usually doing king stuff or else he's with his family," Yukiko sighed, but then she brightened. "Maybe he'd like to be with me now that I'm visiting his past self, though."

"Perhaps he should meet all of you girls who came from the future. He at least should know what's going on, since Usagi told me that Seiya attacked her yesterday," Ami said.

"Seiya? Who's Seiya? I never heard who that was," Yukiko wondered, suddenly confused.

"Seiya is one of the Sailor Starlights. They're a group of Senshi from a planet called Kinmoku, and they visited Earth during the battle against Sailor Galaxia. They were good guys then, but somehow they've turned evil, or at least Seiya has," Ami explained.

"I never heard of them. 'Course, I was supposed to read about Galaxia in school today, but I don't care about studying, so I didn't read it. Who wants to learn about old fogey enemies who've already attacked anyway?" scoffed Yukiko.

"You really need to learn to do your studies, especially if you're going to be a Sailor Senshi. You need to learn about past enemies because they just might come back to fight us. For example, we had thought we had sealed Nehelenia away, but Galaxia released her and she came back to attack the Earth a second time in a row. Not to mention Seiya coming back and attacking us when she was originally an ally. It's very useful to learn about past battles of the Sailor Senshi," Ami lectured, sounding very much like the mother she was to become.

"But I hate studying! It's sooo boring! And I already AM a Senshi, and I probably have much stronger powers than you ever did. Of course, that's easy to do, since you were the weak one, Mercury," bragged Yukiko.

"I may have less offensive power, but if you read up on the past battles, you'd know that I have been able to solve problems the others couldn't because of my mini-computer. Also, sometimes it's useful to be able to slow down an enemy with defensive techniques so that others can hit them easier," Ami retorted, her pride as a Senshi obviously wounded.

"Yukiko and Ami Mizuno, please come to Dr. Mizuno's office," came a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Now you'll see that I'm telling the truth about being your daughter," Yukiko snapped. Ami sighed.

"I believed you from the start; it was obvious since you and the other girls came with Chibi-Usa. But I hope while you're here for your training that you learn how to study better."

"I said I hate studying! And you're not my mom yet, so you can't boss me around!" Yukiko shot back as they entered Saeko's office. She was surprised to see Yukiko yelling, but she was smiling, as she had good news.

"I finished doing the tests, and it turns out that Yukiko, you are most definitely related to Ami. Thus, I can allow you to stay here, since apparently you really are her daughter from the future," Saeko told them. "I don't quite understand how it's possible for you to time travel, but I have heard of the Sailor Senshi, and I know they do very amazing things. So for a Sailor Senshi to time travel, it may not be strange."

"Yeah, I'm a Senshi, all right! Didn't I tell you? I can show you right now!" Yukiko blurted out. Saeko looked around the office warily, but then she shrugged.

"I suppose it's okay, since it's quiet right now. But I thought Sailor Senshi had to hide their identities, so should you be doing it here in a public doctor's office?" she asked.

"I don't care. I just wanna show off my powers! Banana Galaxy Power, Make Up!" Yukiko yelled, holding up a yellow wand. Lights swirled out of the wand, surrounded Yukiko, and turned her into Sailor Banana. In this form, she was wearing a typical Sailor Senshi outfit; it was mainly yellow, with boots to match, and the bows on her chest and butt were green.

"I found you! I found one of the Senshi!" cheered an unfamiliar voice. The door swung open, and Ami, Saeko, and Sailor Banana found themselves faced with a stranger, a girl who had short red hair and an eager smile on her face.

"Um, who are you? Are you someone who's gonna give me presents?" Yukiko asked, just as eagerly.

"Presents?! No, but I can wrap you up like one," giggled the strange girl. She snapped her fingers, and vines sprouted up out of the floor and tied up Sailor Banana. The girl giggled again, sounding rather embarrassed this time. "Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Algebra, and I have arrived here to get rid of the evil Sailor Senshi."

"Ami, Yukiko, what's going on? Why is this girl attacking here?" Saeko asked, frightened and confused.

"Sorry, Mother, but I've been hiding this from you," Ami replied sadly, blushing a little. "Mercury Power, Make Up!" However, the words that came out of her mouth were not quite the ones she was expecting to say. Instead of her Super form, Sailor Mercury was back to having the form she started out with.

"Ami...you're a Sailor Senshi? Why...how did you keep that from me?" Saeko spluttered. Oddly, she wasn't really angry at her daughter, as she did know that the Senshi were very secretive about who they were in real life. And she DID often think that her own daughter looked very much like Sailor Mercury. Nevertheless, it was still a shock to see that Ami really was one of the heroic Sailor Senshi who had been seen fighting monsters and saving people.

"NOOO!!! I thought the first ones couldn't transform anymore! WAAAH!!" Algebra screamed, running out of the room in a panic. Sailor Banana pouted; she hadn't even gotten a chance to use her powers!

"Someone get me out of these vines! I wanted to show what I can do!" she shrieked. Sailor Mercury came over and pulled her daughter free. Sailor Banana grinned at her, then jumped into a battle pose.

"Okay! Banana Candy Surprise!" she yelled, flinging a whole bunch of banana-scented candies everywhere.

"Not in here! I don't know much about Sailor Senshi things, but I know they shouldn't just throw their powers all over the room!" Saeko exclaimed, "You're going to clean that up, young lady, and get back in your normal clothes before anyone sees you." Sailor Banana pouted again.

"Awww, you're definitely no fun!"


	4. Life at the Temple

Chapter 4: Life at the Temple

Rei had mixed feelings when she heard what had happened at the hospital with Ami and her family. In a way, she was relieved, because it sounded like their enemies were rather ignorant, or at least didn't do their job all the way. Certainly Algebra had revealed important information; either she or someone associated with her had tried to steal all the Senshi's powers and failed, leaving them with weaker powers but not completely defenseless. However, she was still worried. Even with their children here to help them, were they going to be able to stop an enemy that could weaken their powers? Not to mention somehow the Starlights got turned against them, since she remembered that Seiya had come to Usagi's house and hurt both Mihana and Chibi-Usa with her powers. Well, there was one thing that Rei could do about this, and that was ask her sacred fire. Rei went to the meditation room, and was startled to see Fuu sitting in there, holding her magic wand out.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mother. I just don't understand how this works. Why does this thing make my clothing change? Why am I able to throw coconuts when I wear those clothes?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know how the Senshi powers work. I don't think they're something that can be explained by science," Rei sighed.

"That's what you said to me in my time too. But I don't understand how magic works," pleaded Fuu.

"I think that's one of the things that makes it magic," Rei smiled, "You and all us Sailor Senshi are working with mysterious forces here. While we don't know how they exactly work, we know that they do work. And that's the important thing, because our enemies can't be defeated using conventional weapons."

"Have you ever tried? I mean, guns and things are scary, but would it work?" Fuu asked.

"No, I don't think we've ever tried it, but then again, I don't think any of us own guns," Rei admitted. "However, sometimes we've been able to hurt enemies by fighting them with kicks and punches, so maybe something like a gun would be able to hurt them."

"I don't like fighting, but that makes more sense to me." Fuu blushed. "I don't hate you, though, I know you're good at doing the psychic magic things."

"I never thought you hated me, sweetie," Rei giggled, "You're my future daughter!" She gave Fuu a hug, which the slightly younger girl was surprised at, but she didn't fight it.

"Maybe someday I'll understand how Senshi powers work. I am still a Senshi in training with Chibi-Usa, so who knows," Fuu shrugged.

"Well, I know you don't like fighting, but what do you like? Do you have any hobbies?" Rei asked, she wasn't quite sure what her quiet daughter's favorite activities were.

"I like plants," Fuu said shyly, "I've heard that people in some other places get to have gardens, but even in Crystal Tokyo, a lot of people still live in apartments so they don't have gardens."

"I don't know if you'd be allowed to have a garden on the shrine's property, but we have trees here. You might like those," Rei suggested.

"It's okay. I don't want to impose on you," Fuu whimpered.

"Hey, I have an idea. You could have some small plants in a pot, and then you could take them back home with you when you return to the future. How about we go buy some seeds?" Rei continued.

"Would you really do that for me? Don't you have priestess duties or something?" Fuu asked, surprised that she was being offered such a nice present.

"No, today's not a big day for visitors. And Yuuichirou can handle the few that might come while we're gone. I think it's more important for me to spend time with you, since that's what you came for, right?" Rei reassured her. Fuu smiled shyly and followed Rei to the bus stop, where they rode to a store that had things like seeds for gardening, and also other things for people with "green thumbs." Along the way, Rei had a question.

"Is Yuuichirou still alive in the future? That is, did the people who weren't Senshi also survive the Deep Freeze?" she asked Fuu softly, so other people wouldn't hear what they were talking about.

"I think he is. Neo-Queen Serenity was able to bring almost everyone back to life, I think. I know he's one of your friends," Fuu whispered in reply. They soon arrived at the seed store, and Rei smirked a bit.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell Makoto where I took you. She might get jealous, since she likes flowers too," Rei snickered. Fuu nodded quietly, she didn't imagine that she would go around bragging about it in the first place. They ended up mainly getting orchid seeds, which would be good for having as a small houseplant. Finally, they took their purchases home, ready to do some planting. However, that plan had to be put on hold when they arrived back at the temple. This was because they found Yaten there, hanging from the rope that was meant to ring the prayer bell.

"Mother, who is that? Is that one of the Sailor Starlights?" Fuu asked nervously, clutching her bag of seeds tightly. Yaten hopped off of the rope and landed on the sidewalk, facing them with a smirk.

"Yes, I am. And you must be the spawn of those evil Earth Sailor Senshi who made Seiya forget her mission and abandon Princess Kakyuu," Yaten stated, and then a ball of green flames danced on her fingers.

"That's just...you're not Yaten! Mars Power, Make Up!" Rei shouted angrily, red flames swirling around her and turning her into Sailor Mars.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" However, she didn't have much time to dodge before Yaten flung her own fire at both Sailor Mars and Fuu. Mars grabbed her daughter and blocked her from the flames, which flew overhead and hit a tree. The tree began burning, and Sailor Mars growled at Yaten.

"Fuu, transform. She'll pay for ruining the shrine," she snarled. "Fire Soul!" With that, Sailor Mars unleashed her own flaming streak of fire, hitting Yaten, who was surprised. This was mainly because Yaten had never heard of Sailor Mars having that attack before.

"Mother, please. You'll just burn down the entire shrine if you fight," Fuu pleaded fearfully.

"Then try to help. You won't be able to believe in your powers if you don't even try to use them," Sailor Mars snapped.

"I don't think you should fight, little one," Yaten said, "Rei must be a cruel mother to send her own child into the battlefield like that."

"You're the cruel one, coming and invading this sacred shrine!" Sailor Mars screamed, leaping at Yaten in a rage and slamming into her. The two of them began to tumble across the grass, brawling without using their magic attacks. Fuu was horrified for a moment, but then she noticed the burning tree again. Perhaps her own powers could save it? Or maybe she could make Yaten and her mother stop fighting long enough to put the flames out?

"Coconut Galaxy Power, Make Up!" Fuu called, a warm brown light filling her body as her Senshi outfit appeared. When it was finished, her Senshi outfit was brown where Mars's was red, and she had purple bows like her mother. Yaten and Sailor Mars were momentarily distracted from their tussle to see the new Senshi transform. However, Sailor Coconut wasn't quite ready to use her powers yet, as she was still staring down at herself.

"Come on! Help me stop Yaten!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"You'll die anyway, you can't stop the fire," Yaten smirked before she disappeared in a flash of green light. Sailor Coconut gasped as she noticed that the fire was spreading across the grass and getting closer and closer to the shrine and the house where and her mother were staying. She and Sailor Mars ran into the house where they each grabbed a bucket of water. It doused some of the flames, but did not stop the burning entirely. Finally, after a few more trips and buckets of water, the Hikawa Shrine was saved.

"That was scary," Rei panted as she and Fuu rested at the side of the house.

"Mother, this shows why fire is scary. Maybe Senshi powers are too much even for us," Fuu whimpered.

"Not quite. I suppose we just need to be more aware of our surroundings when we fight," Rei said, "This is probably why you girls came, too, to help us fight the Starlights and this strange new enemy who made our own powers weaker."

"Yes, that's why we were sent. But I still don't like fighting. There should be a way to convince the Starlights to stop peacefully," Fuu said, beginning to cry again. "And that's because they were your friends!" Right, Rei thought. Our friends. Someone has turned our friends, the Sailor Starlights, against us and made them hate us. And we need to find out more information.


	5. Makoto and Himeko

Chapter 5: Makoto and Himeko

"No. I will not fight. I don't see how I could survive it, anyway," Himeko Kino said adamantly. Makoto sighed.

"Then why are you a Sailor Senshi? You're no weaker than Hotaru, and she's the most powerful of us," she said to her daughter. At least, she was until someone sapped our powers. I don't know what she can do anymore, Makoto thought.

"I was told I had to be one. But I don't want to fight. I'm not strong enough to fight, and I don't know how," Himeko continued.

"I can teach you how to fight. You seem like a smart girl, I'm sure you can learn how. And if you're a Sailor Senshi, then you can use magic. Maybe we can work on that," Makoto suggested. "Chibi-Usa told us you came here for training, so that's what we should do."

"I suppose. But I'm not like you. Don't expect me to be as strong as you," Himeko warned.

"I'm not," Makoto snapped, "I just think that you shouldn't refuse to fight if you're a Senshi!" Himeko stared at her mother, confused.

"Why are you so angry? I'm sure you wouldn't want me to be violent like when you were my age," she said innocently. Makoto glared at her.

"You're NOT that much younger than me in this time, remember? And I am NOT violent, some of that was started by rumors. I only fought to protect people, not just for kicks," she retorted.

"Well, whatever, can I go back to reading my book or are you going to make me fight some monsters?" Himeko shot back coolly.

"I'm not going to make you fight monsters. I'm not going to make you do anything. If you really don't want to practice fighting, I'm not going to force you to. But I'm just going to say that you will NOT be strong if you don't even try," Makoto sighed. When she first met Himeko, she was estatic at the idea of having a future child, since it meant that she would probably get married, too. However, Himeko was hard for her to deal with sometimes, since the two of them had nothing in common, and thus didn't really want to do much together. Of course, it sounded like all the others were having similar problems, so Makoto wasn't alone.

Himeko ignored her future mother and went back to reading. She didn't care to be physically strong; it was boring and too hard to exercise much. She preferred to stick to what she knew she was good at, which was exercising her mind. If she was going to be a weak Senshi, that didn't matter to her. There were 9 others who had come with her, not to mention all the original Senshi still had their powers. It didn't matter if she fought or not. She looked up from her book to where Makoto was watching her.

"You know, I don't need to fight anyway. Everyone else can do it for me," she shrugged.

"They can't. Not all of them. And you can't just depend on the other Senshi to bail you out. If you ever have to fight alone, what will you do?" Makoto asked, leaving the answer open ominously. Himeko shrugged again.

"Would I really have to fight? I think it would be a better idea to reason with the enemy first and use fighting as a last resort. And I doubt I could beat any enemy alone, so why try?"

"Because...because you might need to! And if you're weak, you just need to learn to get strong!" Makoto retorted, exasperated.

"I don't care to. Now leave me alone," Himeko said, turning back to her book and ignoring Makoto. Makoto sighed and went to call up Usagi. Maybe talking with her would help, since Usagi had always been reluctant to fight too, yet she also was able to win eventually. Perhaps she could make Himeko feel more confident about her combat ability.

"Hello? Makoto?" Usagi said over the other end of the line.

"Yes, it's me. I'm worried about Himeko. She thinks she can't fight, and refuses to even try. I don't want her getting killed in battle because of that," Makoto pleaded.

"Maybe Chibi-Usa would be better to help with this, or Mihana. They would know her better, since they came from the 30th century together. Or did you need me for something else?" Usagi asked, confused.

"No, I asked YOU, Usagi, because you were in Himeko's position once. Remember? You were always a crybaby and scared to fight, yet somehow you got the courage to win in the end. Maybe you could reassure Himeko," Makoto suggested. She then heard a yelp as it sounded like someone took the receiver from Usagi.

"Just tell her to use magic, she's okay with that," said Chibi-Usa, interrupting the conversation. Makoto smiled wryly, as she could hear Usagi yelling at Chibi-Usa in the background.

"What kind of magic powers does she have? Does she control lightning like I do, or something different?" Makoto asked.

"No, I think her attack uses numbers or something. Don't pester her about it, you'll just make her even more rebellious," Chibi-Usa replied. "Oh, hey, Mihana has something to say too."

"Tell Himeko she needs to do her duties no matter what. That she must fight, even if she feels she is weak," Mihana coldly stated before giving the phone back to Chibi-Usa.

"Um, I think I tried to tell her that, but it didn't work," Makoto said, a little annoyed that Mihana didn't stick around to get a response.

"Sorry, I thought she just wanted to say hi...yeah, I know you normally don't do that, but I thought you were going to be nice for once!" Makoto suppressed the urge to giggle at what sounded like a small sibling spat on the other end.

"Well, you gave me some information, Chibi-Usa, so thank you for that," Makoto said before hanging up. She turned around to look for Himeko, but instead she found herself faced with someone's hand. A hand that was shaking and sparking with electricity. The hand belonged to a small, delicate-looking girl who wore her black hair up in a ponytail, similar to Makoto's own style, and big, innocent orange eyes.

"Can...can you please die, Sailor Jupiter?" the girl whimpered, "It's a humble request, you shall die someday anyway so can you do it now?" Much to Makoto's surprise, the strange girl fell over, having a coughing fit. She reached out and clutched Makoto's leg. Makoto screamed in pain as electricity coursed through her body. It was not like when she transformed, this time it was meant to harm her. She glared at the girl.

"How dare you pretend you're weak and then zap me. You have no honor," she spat, "Jupiter Power, Make Up!" However, instead of attacking, Sailor Jupiter ran into her bedroom and grabbed Himeko, yanking her surprised daughter off the bed.

"It's time for battle. Now. Chibi-Usa said you're okay with using magic, so do it," Sailor Jupiter ordered. Himeko sighed and rolled her eyes, but she held out her wand anyway.

"Kiwi Galaxy Power, Make Up!" Himeko called, reciting the magical phrase that turned her into Sailor Kiwi. Her Senshi outfit was in a similar style and green color to her mother's, although her bows were black instead of pink and her boots were taller, more like Saturn's. The strange black-haired girl crawled into the bedroom, staring up at the two emerald-clad Senshi.

"I apologize. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Bubbles, and I serve Kiki," the girl said. Suddenly water began to spurt out of her body, drenching Makoto's bedroom as well as the occupants. Sailor Jupiter smirked.

"You have made this too easy for me. We both control electricity, apparently, but now I can easily shock you," she said, but Sailor Kiwi put a warning hand in front of her mother.

"No. You would also hurt yourself and me as well. Kiwi Mathematic Bombardment!" Kiwi-scented numbers began to spin out from the Senshi's body, all intent on colliding with Bubbles. Bubbles realized her danger and started flinging electric bolts frantically. The electricity did its work, surging through the water-soaked room, and Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Kiwi, and Bubbles all screamed as they were shocked. Bubbles collapsed with a whimper, as the numerical attack had hit her as well, and she slunk out of the room, disappearing in a flash of turquoise. Sailor Jupiter got up from the floor and found that Himeko was lying unconscious nearby, overwhelmed by the attack. She picked Himeko up and put her on the bed. Examining her daughter, she was a little confused, as she thought that Himeko looked like she had sustained less injury than Makoto herself, or even Bubbles, for that matter. Makoto dragged herself out of the bedroom and called up Ami, hoping that her very intelligent friend could be able to help both of them, and also explain why Himeko had fainted so easily.


	6. Sailor Peach

Chapter 6: Sailor Peach

Unlike Ami and Yukiko, Minako didn't have much trouble explaining Chisa to her parents. This was because they already knew about her being Sailor V and then Sailor Venus, so they accepted having a granddaughter who could timetravel as a part of the whole Sailor Senshi thing. On her part, however, Minako found Chisa to be a rather boring child. Chisa just seemed to want to be by herself a lot, and she usually was reading.

"Why don't you ever want to play? I thought that having my future daughter around would mean that I would get to play with her," Minako pouted one day.

"Because I do not want to play. What is the point of frivolously wasting time when one should be doing something productive?" Chisa asked, looking up from the chemistry book Ami had sent over.

"But..." Minako paused. She didn't want to force Chisa to do something she didn't want to. "You're wasting your childhood, though. The time when you're a kid is when you should be playing, otherwise you'll regret it when you grow up." Chisa seemed to consider this for a moment.

"You say that to me in the future, too. But I just don't ever feel like playing the way normal kids do," she sighed. Minako rolled her eyes and pouted again.

"Aww, I wish I had gotten one of the Outers' kids, Setsuna's little Kozue sounds like much more fun," she whined.

"Don't you have homework to do, mother?" Chisa asked coolly. Minako glared at her and then suddenly flung a pillow at Chisa's head. It landed in the younger girl's lap with a thump, knocking the book to the floor.

"Don't boss me around! I swear, you're worse to me than Chibi-Usa was with Usagi!" Minako shouted. Chisa blinked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I just want you to be successful. I don't want you to end up having to be Queen Serenity's servant girl like in my time," she whimpered, "If you studied now, you would be able to get a good job and not have to depend on her!" Minako stared, confused.

"If I started now, you would go back to a changed future, wouldn't you. For the sake of the timeline, it sounds like studying doesn't matter," she giggled suddenly. Minako grinned. "Let's call Sailor Pluto and ask her about this." Before Chisa could respond, Minako grabbed the phone and dialed the number for the house where she knew Setsuna and the others lived.

"I failed," Chisa whispered mournfully, "I don't think I was supposed to tell Mother about her future, and now Sailor Pluto will hate me." On the other end of the phone, Kozue got to it before her mother did.

"Hi! Are you going to be a new friend for me?" she asked eagerly, not knowing who it was yet.

"Of course we can be friends. I'm Minako Aino, remember?" Minako answered with a smile, "Chisa and I have a question for your mother, though, it's about the timeline thing."

"Okay! I don't really care about that so she can tell you!" Kozue called into the phone. Minako then heard a clunk as Kozue dropped the receiver. Luckily, it wasn't too long before Setsuna picked it up.

"Hello, Miss Minako. Kozue told me you had a question about the timeline. You know I cannot tell you too much about the future," Setsuna replied sternly. Minako gulped nervously and looked at Chisa. Maybe she had just heard something she shouldn't from her daughter.

"Um, well, Chisa told me that if I didn't study, I would have to end up being Usagi's servant or something in the future, which is what she says my job is. But then I told her that then it doesn't matter if I study or not, since if I do and I change the future, that will mess up things," Minako explained.

"I need to talk to Chisa about that," Setsuna answered curtly. Chisa stared up at her mother fearfully, and she shrank back when she could guess that it was bad news. She took the phone anyway.

"I'm sorry, Sailor Pluto, I forgot and I have failed at my duties," she sighed, sounding as if speaking that one sentence had condemned her and the world to certain doom.

"Yes, you did. Make sure you tell Minako nothing else about her future," Setsuna scolded Chisa quite severely. Minako suddenly grabbed the phone away from her daughter in a fit of anger.

"Why are you punishing her?! She's my daughter from the future! If you don't want me to know about the future, why did you send her and the others?!" Minako shouted.

"Because we are facing a grave danger at the moment. Or have you forgotten what happened to your powers?" Setsuna reminded Minako coolly. "We need their help to fight the Starlights."

"Quit being so secretive and hiding this stuff from us! You act like you're the boss of all us Sailor Senshi!" Minako snapped back.

"You remind me of someone I know. Someone else who doesn't answer the phone properly," said a voice Minako was quite familiar with. She gasped. She could tell what was going on without even turning around.

"Taiki just came in here. I'm going to help her turn back into the good Sailor Senshi she was," Minako declared. Before Setsuna could scold her anymore, she hung up and faced the intruder, who certainly was Kou Taiki.

"You misunderstand, Miss Aino, you are the evil one. You must pay for the crime of distracting Seiya from her mission," Taiki said coldly, and a purple energy ball appeared in her hands. "Star Gentle Uterus!" Minako screamed and jumped out of the way as the energy balls flew at her, luckily, she wasn't hit.

"Don't hurt her! Peach Galaxy Power, Make Up!" Chisa called, turning into Sailor Peach. She had a mostly orange outfit, like her mother, but her bows were brown instead. Minako looked from her to Taiki and back, shocked.

"Taiki! I thought you helped us in the end! And I wasn't trying to mess up Seiya's mission! You're confusing me with Usagi!" Minako protested, still refusing to fight her old friend.

"You were a distraction as well, you kept bothering us and trying to use us to further your own selfish idol career. A Sailor Senshi does not have time for things like that," Taiki scolded.

"We already went through this argument! I can't believe you're bringing this stuff up again, Taiki. I don't understand why you're trying to hurt us," Minako pleaded, "Why did our powers get weakened?"

"Kiki awakened me to the truth. You Earthling Senshi only got in the way, and I'll get rid of you for her," Taiki retorted. She lunged at Minako, intending to grab her by the neck.

"Peach Floral Swirl!" Sailor Peach yelled, and razor-sharp peach blossoms flew out of her hands, knocking Taiki away from her mother. She ran in front of Minako protectively.

"Please transform, Mother! You always taught me to not run away from being a Senshi, you should follow your own rules!" she pleaded. Minako nodded.

"Sorry, Taiki, but I'm not going to let you kill me! Venus Power, Make Up!" Minako shouted, and she transformed as well.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Taiki called again, knocking down both Sailor Peach and Sailor Venus, who were caught off-guard. Taiki then walked over to the two Senshi, her hand glowing purple. She touched it to Sailor Venus's head, and the blond Senshi suddenly fell asleep. Taiki then disappeared, leaving Sailor Peach rather worried as to what had happened to her mother.

Minako opened her eyes, and found that she was not in her house anymore. Instead, she was on a stage, wearing a cute idol outfit. She stepped up to the microphone to sing, but a bolt of electricity jumped out of it and shocked her, sending her falling to the floor. Sailor Moon stepped in front of her, glaring down at her former friend.

"You abandoned us, Minako. You were supposed to be a Senshi, but you abandoned us and went on to be an idol," Sailor Moon snapped.

"Yes, even I gave up a chance to go to a special medical school in Germany to become Sailor Mercury," Ami added, standing next to Sailor Moon. Minako stared at them, frightened and confused. Suddenly, the scene of Sailor Moon and Ami's sneering faces turned into Chisa's worried one, and she realized she was back in her home.

"Wake up! What did Taiki do to you?" Chisa was sobbing.

"I...I think I was dreaming," Minako whimpered, "Usagi and Ami were in it, and they were angry at me for becoming an idol. But I thought Usagi encouraged me to go to that idol contest."

"Please don't let Taiki trick you. I don't...please don't give up on that dream, Mother," Chisa pleaded, giving Minako a hug.


	7. Sailor Campers

Chapter 7: Sailor Campers

Once again, morning dawned on the house Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru shared, but this day, as well as the past week, was very different from usual. This was because their future daughters, Kasumi, Kirameki, Kozue and Nanaka were living with them. As an event for the entire family to do together, the 8 of them were going to have a camping trip for a few days. When Kasumi Tenou first got out of bed in the morning, she stepped on the suitcase she had packed the night before. This made her slip a bit, but luckily she just fell back onto her bed. She sniffed the air; someone was making toast, something they could possibly eat in the car on the way. Kasumi wasn't so sure she wanted to eat in the car, though, since she worried that she might get motion sick.

"Are you awake yet? I hope you are, because I'm SO excited! Mom never takes me camping back home in Crystal Tokyo!" came Nanaka Tomoe's eager voice from outside Kasumi's door.

"I'm awake, but I'm not ready to come out yet," Kasumi said nervously, as she hoped that Nanaka wasn't intending to burst in on her with water balloons or something of that sort. Luckily, all she heard was Nanaka's footsteps pounding away down the hallway, and she sighed with relief. Kasumi finally was dressed and ready to go, as well as the other girls and their young parents. They all piled into a very large van Haruka had rented for this trip, since her usual yellow convertible would not have fit 8 people comfortably. Kasumi ended up sitting in the middle row, next to the window with Hotaru on her left.

"When we get there, can we eat some bugs and cook like they do on those survivor shows?" Kozue blurted out from the backseat as they started down the road. She was right behind Kasumi, with her mother Setsuna next to her.

"Yeah, you might have to eat bugs. They're actually a good source of protein," Kirameki added from her spot on Hotaru's other side. Kasumi looked at Hotaru fearfully.

"Do they really mean it? I thought we brought food with us," she whimpered, "I don't really want to eat bugs."

"It's okay, you don't have to eat bugs. There's other nutritious ways to get protein," Setsuna reassured her from behind, "And Kozue, I'm not sure we would be able to cook the bugs properly, even if you wanted to eat them." Kasumi breathed an audible sigh of relief, and Kirameki rolled her eyes.

"You act like bugs are diseased or something. It's no worse than eating other meat," she commented.

"Is it? Do you really know that much about cooking insects? Because I'm sure we shouldn't just grab any bug and pop it in our mouths," Haruka said.

"No, but I've heard that it's not that bad to eat bugs. That's all I was trying to say," Kirameki shrugged.

"Can we still make a video of the trip? I think it would be fun, like being a movie star," Kozue piped up.

"It's a little late for that; we didn't bring a camera along. You should've said something about that earlier," Setsuna chided her, and Kozue pouted. They drove along, and they soon arrived at their campsite area, which was in the middle of a forest. There was also a lake close by, so they could go swimming if they wanted to. Because they were such a large group, they brought three tents along.

"When it gets dark, we can tell ghost stories!" Nanaka snickered, winking devilishly at Kasumi, "I heard there's a monster around here that likes to eat fat little crybabies with pink hair."

"NOOOO!!! Don't let it get me, Mommy!" Kasumi shrieked, grabbing onto Haruka in a panic. Unfortunately, Haruka was carrying the bag for one of the tents, and she dropped it on her foot. Nanaka roared with laughter at seeing Haruka fall to her butt and shout out some choice swear words, but she was quickly silenced when a very angry Michiru grabbed her from behind.

"That was very naughty, young lady. I don't know what you're allowed to do back in the 30th century, but..." Michiru suddenly stopped in her tirade, and she turned away from Nanaka to stare at the lake.

"Hey, I got off free! I mean, it was just an accident, right? I didn't make Uncle Haruka drop that on purpose, but it was funny," Nanaka said happily, ignoring the tearful, angry look Kasumi gave her.

"The waters are restless. Something bad is going to happen soon," Michiru said, sounding like she was in a trance. She shook her head. "I don't just mean what happened to your foot, Haruka."

"I guessed that," Haruka muttered, glaring at Nanaka. Hotaru felt ashamed of herself, she wasn't being a very good mother if she was letting Nanaka misbehave like that.

"Are the Starlights going to attack here, too?" Kasumi asked, worried, "Because I don't want to fight them. If they're Sailor Senshi, they shouldn't be our enemies."

"They're attacking us, stupid. That means they've turned into bad guys, and we have to fight them," Kirameki argued.

"Well, either that, or we could ask if they want to join us and have fun together," giggled Kozue, "I bet that's a lot more fun than fighting."

"I think you'll have a chance to try that now," Kirameki pointed out, as a streak of blue light flew in, revealing Seiya. Kozue bounced up to the raven-haired Starlight, confident that her plan would work.

"Hi, Seiya! You know, it's a lot more fun to be friends than enemies. Why don't you stop fighting us and we can all go camping together?" she suggested perkily. Seiya glared at the eager young redhead.

"Because your group always hated me! You would never let me join you! Star Serious Laser!" Seiya shouted, blasting Kozue to the dirt with a beam of energy. Haruka smirked at Seiya.

"So we meet again, and this time, you're the one who sold yourself out. Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" Haruka called, transforming into Sailor Uranus. Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru followed suit, and so did Kirameki, Kozue and Nanaka.

"Blueberry Galaxy Power, Make Up!" yelled Kirameki.

"Cherry Galaxy Power, Make Up!" shouted Kozue, upset that she was attacked for trying to be Seiya's friend.

"Raspberry Galaxy Power, Make Up!" finished Nanaka, who was eager to join the fight. Only Kasumi did not transform. Instead, she just stared at Seiya with tearful eyes.

"Why? Why are you being so cruel? Kozue never did anything to you! Why do you need to blame her for what my mother did?" she sobbed.

"Because evil people don't need a reason. World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus called, jumping in front of Kasumi protectively and attacking. Seiya jumped out of the way, and the golden energy ball crashed into a tree, knocking it down even faster than a chainsaw would.

"You're the one I came to fight. You always hated me, and I see you still do. Star Serious Laser!" Seiya called again. Sailor Uranus was hit and she stumbled a bit. However, she was determined to protect her daughter, who was still just crying.

"Blueberry Astral Downpour!" Sailor Blueberry called, wanting to defend Sailor Uranus and her "sister" Kasumi. This time, Seiya was the one hit, and she was pelted by a heavy, blueberry-scented rain. Strangely enough, it was Sailor Blueberry who backed up, looking rather scared of something.

"What kind of Senshi are you? How can be a water Senshi and be scared of the rain?" Sailor Raspberry snickered.

"Just help and shut up!" Sailor Blueberry snapped, not only annoyed at the blond, but also at her own Senshi powers. For once, Sailor Raspberry did as she was told, and Sailor Cherry joined her.

"Raspberry Firestorm Flash!"

"Cherry Soundwave Blast!"

"Dead Scream." Seiya screamed in pain. As the rain stopped, suddenly she was hit by scorching flames, a burst of an off-key note, and the purple energy ball, all mixed with overwhelming fruity scents. She disappeared, retreating for the moment. Even though Seiya was gone, Kasumi still kept sobbing.

"You're so cruel, Mommy! I bet you're the one who made her turn evil! You made her hate the Senshi of Earth!" she cried out.

"I don't think Haruka had anything to do with it. She attacked Usagi as well, or so I heard. But I don't think it's entirely Seiya's fault, either. From what the other Senshi have told me, someone has probably turned Seiya and her friends evil," Michiru corrected her.


	8. Fear of Water

Chapter 8: Fear of Water

After the fight against Seiya, Nanaka, Kozue and Kirameki were eager to explore the area around the campsite. Kasumi was still upset about her mother's attitude towards the Starlights, but she followed the other girls anyway. They went down a path and soon found the lake that was near the campsite. Kirameki stared at the water with big, frightened blue eyes. She then suddenly screamed and hurried back to the campsite as fast as she could waddle. Kasumi also began crying, and Nanaka laughed scornfully.

"I can't believe she's still scared of water. She's a Senshi now, she has to be tough!" she jeered.

"Well it's partially your fault, you're the one who told her Michiru-mama would drown in the swimming pool," Kozue snapped, "At least, that's what I heard." Kasumi nodded understandingly when she heard that, and then she turned away from the other two and went back to the campsite, where she found Kirameki sobbing in Michiru's arms. Haruka looked at Kasumi in confusion.

"What's wrong with her? Is there another attack already?" she asked, worried. Kasumi shook her head.

"No, she got scared of the lake. She's scared of swimming," she sniffled, "It's because there were some mean kids in school who made fun of her and pushed her in the water. She had to get rescued."

"It's true! Those boys were wimps too, they couldn't handle me putting bugs in their food so they pushed me in the swimming pool," Kirameki sobbed.

"EWWWW!! That's probably where Kozue got the idea from!" Kasumi shrieked in disgust, "You never told me that!"

"I did not! I was thinking of survival shows when I said that," Kozue protested as she and Nanaka returned to the campsite.

"Girls, please. It doesn't matter right now why Kirameki was pushed in the water, that's not an issue right now. I'm glad we know this about her now. That way, we won't try to make her go swimming if she doesn't want to," Setsuna interrupted.

"But what if an enemy pushes her in the water? If she's a Senshi, shouldn't she learn how to swim?" Haruka worried.

"You don't know how either," Nanaka sassed back, sticking her tongue out at Haruka, who jumped up with an angry roar. Michiru grabbed Haruka and held her back from attacking Nanaka.

"That's enough, Nanaka. Go to the tent and have time out," Michiru ordered sternly. Nanaka glared at the others but did as she was told, climbing into the tent which had just been put up.

"Is that true, Haruka-papa? Is it true you can't swim either?" Kirameki asked, curious.

"It's true," Haruka admitted, blushing slightly, "At least right now I don't. Am I able to swim in the future?" Setsuna glared at Haruka.

"Don't answer that, Kirameki," she scolded, "It's bad enough that we know about our children."

"Come on, Mommy, that might give her hope! I mean, you KNOW what happens, don't you?" Kozue grinned, winking at Haruka.

"Does that mean I will eventually learn how to swim?" she asked, ignoring the fact that Setsuna was shooting daggers at her with her piercing red eyes. Kozue looked up at her future mother and then glared back.

"I'm going to tell her, even if you don't want me to! How would it hurt anything? Is there a certain time she has to learn? Because Haruka-papa knew how to swim before I was born!" she blurted out. Setsuna sighed, but then she relaxed, realizing that this might help Kirameki get over her fears. Also, she wasn't quite sure, but Setsuna suspected that the time Haruka would learn would be very soon.

"Kirameki, why don't we learn how to swim together? Maybe this is the time I learn, so that I can swim alongside Michiru?" she suggested. Kirameki began to cry again, and she clung to Michiru again.

"I thought you would understand! It's like if someone tried to make you eat natto!" she sobbed.

"It's different, Kirameki. Eating natto isn't a basic skill, since there's lots of other good foods I could eat, but knowing how to swim could save my life. I always depended on Michiru to handle anything involving the water, but it's time I learned to join her," Haruka pointed out.

"But I don't want you to drown!" Kirameki protested.

"There are safe ways to learn. The beach here isn't like a swimming pool, the water gets deeper very gradually. You really should learn too, Kirameki, it might help make you stronger as a Senshi. Wouldn't you like to beat up the bad guys better?" Michiru coaxed, but Kirameki pulled away from her.

"Don't make me do it! You're mean in this time, Michiru-mama!" she wailed as she hurried back to the tent and dove into her sleeping bag, hiding in it.

"Whether or not she goes, I still want to learn," Haruka stated.

"Can we come with you? I like going to the beach," said Kozue, and Nanaka nodded, poking her head out of the other tent.

"Yeah, this is boring!" she blurted out.

"As long as you don't make fun of Haruka or do anything else naughty, yes, you can come," Michiru decided, and Nanaka's head disappeared back into the tent, since she needed to get her suit on. Kozue followed her, and so did Kasumi. While the others went off to swim, Hotaru and Setsuna stayed behind with Kirameki to comfort her. She was just starting to relax in Setsuna's arms when someone unzipped the tent.

"Hi, cute little Senshi from the future!" giggled Algebra, the intruder. Vines shot out of her hands, and she dragged Kirameki out of the tent forcefully. Hotaru and Setsuna climbed out too, intending to warn the others, but Algebra noticed them as they tried to sneak away. Holding the vines in one hand, she blasted flames out of her other hand. Hotaru managed to dodge, but Setsuna's hair caught on fire.

"Stop hurting them! Blueberry Galaxy Power, Make Up!" sobbed Kirameki, who was still tied up.

"Run to the water. Or else I'll burn you," Algebra giggled.

"LET ME GO!! Blueberry Astral Downpour!" Sailor Blueberry screamed. Unfortunately, since she was so close to Algebra, both of them were hit by the pounding rain, and she wailed in terror as the vines grew larger, soaking up the water.

"Cherry Soundwave Blast!" called Sailor Cherry, and Algebra was knocked away from her captive by the force of the cherry-scented soundwaves. Sailor Raspberry and Sailor Strawberry were behind her, all transformed. Sailor Blueberry managed to get out of the vines, since they had been shredded by Cherry's attack.

"Kirameki! We saw Setsuna-mama coming in flames, and knew there was an attack!" Sailor Strawberry exclaimed.

"WAAAH!! You Senshi are meanies!" Algebra whined, and she began shooting more flames at the girls. Sailor Raspberry leapt out of the way, and Sailor Cherry grabbed Strawberry out of the line of fire, but Sailor Blueberry was hit.

"Raspberry Firestorm Flash!" Algebra's screams joined Sailor Blueberry's as she was hit by the fruity flames, and she teleported away. Kozue and Kasumi ran to the lake to collect water, and Nanaka glared at her burning "sister."

"Use your powers. You can heal yourself, just use WATER! You know, the thing you're scared of!" she snapped.

"BLUEBERRY ASTRAL DOWNPOUR!!" This time, the rain was healing, it put out the fire that was burning Sailor Blueberry's Senshi outfit, and saved her life. Still, she screamed even more as the water pooled in the ground near her, stinging her burns and causing her to fear that she would drown in the puddle.

"It's okay, Kirameki. Haruka's calling for an ambulance right now," Michiru said gently as she approached her burned, soaking future daughter. Haruka nodded and pointed to the cell phone she was holding. Kirameki kept sobbing as she detransformed.

"Aww, does that mean our trip was cut short?!" Nanaka whined.

"I'm afraid so. It was dangerous for us to go out here, away from the other Senshi. And we're not going to stay here without Kirameki, either," Setsuna said.

"I hate those girls! They'll pay for ruining our vacation!" Nanaka ranted.


	9. At the Hospital

Chapter 9: At the Hospital

After Kirameki had been loaded into the ambulance, Michiru joining her, Kozue and the others followed in Haruka's car.

"Don't you need to go with her too, Setsuna-mama? You got burned too," Kozue asked innocently.

"Algebra just got my hair, and she burned Kirameki worse," Setsuna reassured her.

"I was told that we were supposed to hide our identities in this time. What if the doctors find out that Kirameki is Sailor Blueberry? Will you be mad at her?" Kasumi worried.

"Depends on how they find out. And hopefully Michiru will make sure she is treated by Dr. Mizuno. She already knows who Sailor Mercury and Sailor Banana really are, so revealing Kirameki to her won't be a problem," Hotaru supplied, "Ami told me about it."

"Oooh, Yukiko's gonna get in trouble!" Nanaka jeered, and then she started snickering. "Wouldn't it be even funnier if it was Ami's fault?!"

"It would be strange, not funny. Ami may be overly sweet and idealistic sometimes like Usagi, but even she wouldn't just tell people her Senshi identity," Haruka retorted, "Although if she's letting her future daughter get away with that..."

"What's she gonna do, come here and scold Yukiko? She'd mess up time or something and blow everything up. Actually, that would be cool too!" Nanaka giggled.

"She's scaring me! I don't want Miss Ami to blow up the world! Please tell Yukiko she has to be good!" Kasumi panicked.

"Look, girls, we're almost here. Now no talking about Senshi stuff where people can hear you, otherwise I will find a way to punish you here and tell your parents in the future about it. Neo-Queen Serenity can send letters, so can we," Haruka said sternly, mainly aiming this lecture at Nanaka.

"Aww, you wouldn't hurt me, would you Mommy?" Nanaka cooed at Hotaru, who blushed. Even though her future daughter was living with her, she still had a hard time thinking of herself as "Mommy," especially since that daughter was 4 years older than her in this time!

"Nanaka, please, no goofing around in the hospital. Or I will let Haruka use the Time Gates to send that letter," Setsuna sighed, and so did Nanaka. While it was useful to be close to someone who had access to the Gates of Time, it also meant that her future parents could be informed of her misbehavior with their past selves. Which sounded weird since they might remember that anyway.

"Can we go to people's rooms and sing songs to them to cheer them up?" Kozue asked eagerly as they entered the hospital building.

"Probably not, that might startle people. Some of these patients need to sleep a lot, not just at night," Hotaru told her. She smiled wistfully, Setsuna is so lucky to get a sweet daughter like Kozue, she thought.

Meanwhile, Yaten was talking to a strange little girl in the old apartment she used to share with Taiki and Seiya when they were doing the "Three Lights" band. The little girl, who was named Kiki, had lime green hair and was very small and round with big green wings on her back.

"Rather than just attacking the Sailor Senshi, I thought of something different that you and the others could try to do," Kiki said, a grin on her little chubby face, "You would obviously know where Sailor Senshi get their powers from, being one yourself."

"Do you mean our special Star Seeds? Are you asking us to duplicate Galaxia's methods?" Yaten asked curiously. She wasn't sure if she could use those bracelets without sacrificing her own Star Seed, like Uranus and Neptune had done, or was there another way?

"No, not the Star Seeds, their wands or brooches or whatever they use to transform. Duh. The most powerful Star Seed means nothing if a Senshi can't have their special little thingy and call out 'Stupid Sparkly Power, Make Up!' I think it would be better if you and your friends stole those things. The Outer Senshi would be good to start with, since Sailor Blueberry probably can't fight right now. I'm sure you'd like to settle a score with those sellouts," Kiki explained, smirking.

"Yes, I would," Yaten replied.

Back at the hospital, Haruka, Michiru, Kasumi and Kozue were visiting Kirameki, who was lying on her bed. Dr. Saeko Mizuno, Ami's mother, was in the room as well, although Setsuna and Hotaru had taken Nanaka home so that she wouldn't cause any trouble at the hospital.

"She seems to be healing faster than a normal person would, especially given the fact that she was directly burned by fire. Is this typical for a Sailor Senshi?" Saeko asked Haruka and Michiru.

"Yes, it is," Haruka said, "Otherwise we would be in the hospital much more often, and we would possibly have strange injuries to explain. We are very glad that you were the one to take care of Kirameki, since it sounds like your future granddaughter told you all about the Sailor Senshi."

"Yukiko is certainly a fiesty little girl, and she didn't hesitate to tell me all about her powers and about the other Crystal Fruit Senshi, as she says they are called," Saeko said with a smile. Yukiko was certainly a handful, and she could be rather bratty at times, but she definitely made things very lively and interesting.

"Do you find it hard to believe that there are people like me who can do this magic stuff? Because I was surprised when I first heard about Sailor Senshi, since we can do things that science says shouldn't happen," Kirameki suddenly asked.

"I was very surprised, but it's obviously real, given what I saw Yukiko and Ami do. And the influence of magic would certainly explain the sped-up healing process as well," Saeko replied. She then gasped as Yaten appeared in a swirl of green fire. Instead of using her magic, Yaten lunged at Kasumi, who was sitting closest to the door, grabbing at her skirt pocket where her transformation wand was sticking out. She screamed and fell out of her chair, trying to get away from Yaten, who was holding the end of her skirt.

"Uranus Power, Make Up!" shouted Haruka, leaping into action to save her future daughter.

"Cherry Galaxy Power, Make Up!" added Kozue.

"Neptune Power, Make Up!" finished Michiru. Unfortunately, when they were done, Yaten was holding Kasumi's transformation wand, and Kasumi was on the floor, scared and crying.

"Please give it back, Yaten! You're a Senshi too! You would understand that I need that!" she wailed.

"Yet I can still use my powers in this form. I don't have to rely on transformation objects anymore. If you would like that ability too, you could join Kiki too. You could punish that mean blond girl who's always picking on you and Kirameki," Yaten stated.

"You mean Nanaka?! Don't listen to her, Kasumi! Cherry Soundwave Blast!" Sailor Cherry yelled, and Yaten was thrown back into the wall, holding her head as cacaphonus sounds and overpowering cherry scents overwhelmed her.

"But I don't wanna hurt Nanaka. I don't wanna punish anyone. Please just give me my wand back," Kasumi pleaded.

"Give me mine too, Haruka. I'm scared I'll flood the room, but I want to be able to stop Yaten's fire. I don't want anyone else to be burned like I was," Kirameki declared as she sat up in bed. Sailor Uranus nodded and gave Kirameki her wand back.

"Blueberry Galaxy Power, Make Up!" Kirameki called, and her Senshi outfit replaced her hospital gown.

"I'll make sure you don't need to fight! Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune yelled, knocking Yaten back down again. Sailor Uranus lunged at Yaten, who was preparing to teleport away with Kasumi's transformation wand, and was able to grab the wand back out of her hand.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Neptune cried out in pain as the green fire surrounded her; Yaten had disappeared but managed to get in one last attack before she did so.

"Blueberry Astral Downpour!" Sailor Blueberry called, willing her rain to put out the fire that plagued her mother. Everyone was relieved when it worked, and Sailor Blueberry fell back to her pillows, tired from trying to fight while she was injured.

"Thank you...you saved me," Sailor Neptune gasped, realizing that the water dumped on her had put out the fire. She looked at Sailor Blueberry, wondering if she had been afraid to use that attack or not.

"I was a little scared I would drown you, but I knew I could stop you from burning like I did," Sailor Blueberry replied honestly.


	10. Sailor Raspberry

Chapter 10: Sailor Raspberry

Like Hotaru and Setsuna, Nanaka was eager for the others to come home from the hospital. She had gotten bored with only Setsuna and Hotaru for company; they weren't that much fun to prank. Nanaka knew that Setsuna had the power to send her back to the future, and Hotaru was her mother's past self. She had the perfect prank planned out for when the others came home. She waited, giggling as she read a book about stupid mistakes made by famous people, and then she heard their voices. Kozue sounded eager to see her mother again.

"It's time," Nanaka whispered to herself as a wicked grin spread across her face. She pulled a large purple squirt gun out from under her bed and crept into the kitchen to fill it. Luckily for her plan, she was able to do this without being noticed, since she didn't have to pass by the front door.

"Yaten tried to steal your wand, Kasumi?" Setsuna was asking as Nanaka snuck up behind them. Kirameki spotted her and shrieked in fear.

"She's going to get us! Nanaka's going to attack me with water!" she screamed. Nanaka glared at Kirameki for ruining her surprise attack and let loose a soaking spray of water that was aimed more at Haruka and Michiru.

"Now I have water attacks too, Neptune!" she bragged.

"Can I play water fight too? Let me go get my squirt gun too!" Kozue giggled, not noticing that Kirameki had fled in fear and was hiding behind Haruka and Michiru. Kasumi was crying too, clinging to Setsuna.

"No you may not, Kozue, not in the house. Both of you take that outside," Setsuna scolded. In response, Nanaka sprayed her this time, and Haruka stomped up and wrenched the squirt gun out of Nanaka's hands.

"That is enough. I don't know what possessed you to assault us with a squirt gun when Kirameki is so afraid of water, but..." Haruka trailed off, noticing the smirk on Nanaka's face. "That is the reason, isn't it. You like scaring her on purpose."

"Of course I do. Isn't it ridiculous that Sailor Neptune's own daughter can't swim?" Nanaka giggled.

"But you're not nice like Aunt Hotaru, and I know I talk a lot more and like to play more than my mom. So why should Kirameki be like Aunt Michiru?" Kozue pleaded. Kirameki peeked through the door and was relieved to see that Haruka was holding the squirt gun now.

"Not that she has to be exactly like Michiru, but it's weird that she has water powers and she's scared of it. What kind of Senshi is scared of their own powers?" Nanaka explained.

"You don't really help her not be scared, though," Kozue argued.

"So? Maybe I think it's too funny to help her," Nanaka snapped back.

"You think it's funny?! What if I made you see something you were scared of, would you think it's so funny then?!" Kirameki retorted, feeling brave enough to come inside the house now that Nanaka wasn't holding the dreaded water gun anymore.

"That wouldn't work. I'm not afraid of anything," Nanaka bragged.

"Even the enemies? What if they stole your powers like Yaten tried to do to Kasumi?" Michiru pointed out.

"Not if I burn them first," Nanaka asserted, "Why should we be scared of the Starlights, anyway? I'm sure if we called Usagi, she could use her Silver Crystal and heal them, like you told me she healed some of the other bad guys in the past."

"Usagi told me she tried to heal Seiya and it didn't work. I wasn't a Senshi when it happened, but from what she said about people like the Black Moon, they had to want to be healed first. She doesn't just force it on people, that's like brainwashing," Hotaru remembered, "I know because she wasn't able to force Mistress 9 out of my body. I had to do it myself, and that may have been only because it was time for me to be Sailor Saturn, although it helped a lot to have experienced the friendship and kindness Chibi-Usa and the others gave me."

"So are you saying it might help if we're nice to the Starlights? It might help them remember that they were our friends on Earth and that they helped you defeat Galaxia," Kasumi suggested.

"Usagi and her group would be a lot better at doing that, since they actually were friends with the Starlights, especially Usagi. None of us really got along with them, to put it lightly," Haruka explained.

"Couldn't you at least try to be friends with them this time? That could help them want to return to being good Senshi even more, if people who used to hate them showed them kindness," Kasumi said. She had heard about her mother's feuding with Seiya, but she still didn't understand why they had fought so much. Sure, Haruka and Michiru had been suspicious of the Starlights because they were alien Senshi at a time where the enemies were other alien Senshi, but it had seemed more personal in the case of Haruka and Seiya's fighting.

"And if you didn't want to, I could still be friends with them and we could play together!" giggled Kozue.

"I'm glad you want to be friends with us," said an unfamiliar voice, "My name is Bubbles and the Starlights would like it very much if you would join them."

"Join the Starlights? Are they ready to stop attacking us?" Kasumi asked.

"Probably not, she might be after your wand like Yaten was. Raspberry Galaxy Power, Make Up!" Nanaka yelled, transforming into her purple Senshi outfit.

"But why would you need to use your wand? If you join the Starlights, you can have the same new powers they have. You won't have to transform to be a Sailor Senshi," Bubbles said gently, addressing Kasumi.

"I'm not really looking for power, though. I just want the Starlights to be our friends again. I don't want to join them if it means I have to fight Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama, though," Kasumi replied nervously, holding her wand though she wasn't sure if she should use it.

"What about you? Don't you want to be able to use your fire powers without transforming?" Bubbles asked Sailor Raspberry, "If you join us, then Kiki can give you that power."

"Nah, I think I would rather just use my powers right now. Raspberry Firestorm Flash!" the blond Senshi called, raspberry-scented flames flying from her gloved fingertips. Bubbles gasped in surprise and jumped out of the way. Kirameki, who had been standing behind her, getting ready to transform, was hit by the fire attack.

"Neptune Power, Make Up!" Michiru shouted. While Kozue and Hotaru ran off to get some water to throw on Kirameki, who was being burned a second time, Haruka and Setsuna also transformed, ready to defend their children.

"Blueberry Galaxy Power, Make Up!" Kirameki cried out, transforming despite the pain of her burns. As she transformed, Sailor Cherry and Sailor Saturn managed to throw water over her body, and the flames disappeared as Sailor Blueberry emerged, angry tears filling her blue eyes as she glared at Sailor Raspberry.

"You hit me on purpose! I'm sure you did!" she sobbed.

"I was aiming for Bubbles," Sailor Raspberry snapped back, "You just need to get out of the line of fire quicker."

"Stop bickering, you two. We need to....AAAGGH!!" Sailor Uranus collapsed as Bubbles flung a combination of electricity and water at her.

"I don't want to hurt potential allies, but I must defeat you if you won't join us," Bubbles stated coldly, and a whirlpool of water and sparking electricity began to form in her hands.

"Cherry Soundwave Blast!"

"Dead Scream." The double attack from the mother and daughter pair struck Bubbles from behind, knocking her headfirst into her own electric whirlpool. She screamed and then disappeared as she fell unconscious.

"They're recruiting now," Sailor Uranus muttered, "And we still don't know what their goals are, either."

"Nanaka needs to learn to not hit her teammates with her attacks. That should be HER goal," Kirameki snarled, detransforming and wondering if she would need to go back to the hospital again.

"It was an ACCIDENT!! You need to not stand right behind the enemy when I'm attacking her!" Nanaka shouted back.

"Someone is using the Time Gates," Setsuna suddenly said, "It's okay, though. I feel that these people will be allies, and that they were needed to come to this time, just like our children did."


	11. Children of the Stars

Chapter 11: Children of the Stars

Elsewhere in the city, soon after Setsuna had sensed that the Time Gates were being used, Mamoru was heading back to his apartment. As he was about to go into the building, he heard a strange popping sound. Looking up, he saw a flash of pink light, and three little girls floated down from the sky. He noticed that they were wearing outfits similar to the ones the Starlights wore, and, after making sure that no one else was watching him, he pulled a rose out of his pocket and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He wasn't sure if they were enemies or not, but given that the Starlights were attacking Usagi and the others, he wanted to be safe.

"Hi, Tuxedo Mask! Don't worry, we won't hurt you!" one of the girls reassured him perkily. She had short, slicked-back blue hair and her Senshi outfit looked very similar to Sailor Star Maker's, except her armbands and collars were yellow instead of purple.

"I'm sorry! We had to be transformed when we used the Gates of Time and I'm really sorry we scared you!" another one of the girls apologized, looking rather nervous. She had magenta hair in big round buns, looking a bit like Chibi Chibi, although the Senshi outfit she was wearing more resembled Sailor Star Healer's, only with blue ribbons instead of green. The third girl wore her light brown hair up in a ponytail, and she strongly resembled a younger version of Sailor Star Fighter, except the buckled collars that decorated her neck and arms were pink.

"Are you part of the Starlights's team? Recently, they have been acting as enemies and I'm not sure we can trust anyone who is in league with them right now," Tuxedo Mask said. These girls seemed harmless at the moment, but he wanted to be cautious in case they were just trying to lull him into a false sense of security.

"No way! The Starlights are our mommies, but in this time, they're being evil and we have to stop them! I like the Senshi of this planet and want to make friends with all of you, not attack you!" the blue-haired girl declared.

"So are you the Starlights's daughters from the future? Are you with the Crystal Fruit Senshi who also came here from Crystal Tokyo? Or are you from Kinmoku?" Tuxedo Mask questioned, relaxing a bit as all three girls detransformed, showing that they meant no harm to him.

"Yeah, we're from Kinmoku, and I don't know who the Crystal Fruit Senshi are or what Crystal Tokyo is. But if they're nice Senshi, I'd like to meet them! We're the Sweet Stars! And I'm Shinobu Hoshino, also known as Sailor Star Honey!" the blue-haired girl introduced herself. She then pointed to the one with the magenta buns, and finally to the ponytailed girl. "That's Megumi, she's Sailor Star Candy, and the quiet one is Aiko, Sailor Star Sugar. I promise we won't hurt you, we want to be your friends and we don't want our mommies to be evil anymore."

"I'll trust you for now. Why don't you three come to my apartment? That way I can get to know you better and I can also explain to you who the Crystal Fruit Senshi are," Mamoru offered, reverting to his normal form as well. He and the three little girls went to his apartment. He quickly learned that Aiko was Seiya's daughter, Shinobu was Taiki's, and Megumi's mother was Yaten.

"So the Crystal Fruit Senshi are Sailor Senshi who have come from the future? I didn't know people were able to travel through time," Aiko commented after hearing Mamoru's explanation, "But I still believe you. If you are the person Mother told me about, then you must know a lot about the Sailor Senshi of this planet, being Sailor Moon's boyfriend."

"Can we all stay with you while we're here on Earth? And go on dates with you and Sailor Moon, because I always wanted to meet her! She sounds like a really fun person!" Shinobu exclaimed eagerly.

"Probably not. I don't think I really can keep all three of you here, although maybe one of you could stay. This isn't really a very big apartment. But I'm sure Usagi or her friends would be able to take care of you, too," Mamoru answered, unsure if he even had room for three little girls to stay with him, especially since he wasn't sure how long it would take to bring the Starlights back to their senses. "I can call them right now and tell everyone what's going on, and we'll decide from there."

"Can I watch your TV? We also have TV on Kinmoku and I want to see what Earth TV is like," Shinobu asked, unsure if she liked being split up from Megumi and Aiko or not. While she was used to being in a group with the other Sweet Star Senshi, she also was curious to meet the other Sailor Senshi that lived on Earth, and thought it might be fun to stay at one of their houses.

"Sure, just don't turn it up too loud," Mamoru said, dialing Usagi's number first. Shinobu grinned and turned on the TV, which was showing a baseball game. Aiko looked at the bookshelf, searching for something she could read, however, almost all of Mamoru's books were meant for a college level student.

"Girls? Usagi wants to know how old you are," Mamoru asked, turning away from the phone for a moment.

"I'm 8 and so are the others," Shinobu answered, "Aiko just had her birthday a few days ago before we left our planet." Mamoru turned back to the phone to relay the new information, and Aiko finally noticed a few books on the bottom shelf that looked like they might fit her reading level. Shinobu noticed her pull one of them out, and she thought of something.

"Are any of the Crystal Fruit Senshi your kids? Do they visit here a lot? It looks like you have kid books here too, Tuxedo Mask," she said, hopping off the couch and interrupting Mamoru's phone conversation. Mamoru was about to address her when there was a flash of purple light in the room. Taiki suddenly appeared, and Shinobu looked at her excitedly.

"Mommy! You came back to us! Did you stop being evil yet?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know what you mean by evil. As long as you join me and defeat that man, I won't consider you an enemy," Taiki stated coldly, pointing to Mamoru.

"Sorry, Usagi, we have a problem here. Please get Rei and Makoto, I think they could help these girls the most if you can't," Mamoru said quickly and then he hung up, transforming back into Tuxedo Mask.

"Why would I want to beat up Tuxedo Mask? He's a good guy! Are you still evil, Mommy?" Shinobu shrieked, shocked at what her mother was saying. While she knew they had been captured and had been turned against the Senshi of Earth, it was still surprising to hear such things coming out of her mother's mouth.

"I am not evil. Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi of Earth are. And I have no idea why you are calling me 'Mommy." I do not have any children," Taiki replied.

"What...what are you saying, Mommy? You don't remember me?" Shinobu whimpered, not believing what she was hearing.

"Of course she doesn't. That's why we came back here, because someone messed up their minds. We knew already that we would have to fight them before Sailor Moon would be able to heal them," Aiko said coldly. Her pink wand appeared in her hand, but before she could transform, Shinobu lunged at her.

"Stop it! Don't attack Mommy! Please, Tuxedo Mask, get Sailor Moon to come here and heal her right now!" Shinobu pleaded, but then she screamed when she saw what Taiki was doing. While she and Aiko had been arguing, Taiki took the chance to attack Tuxedo Mask, who was now crashed against the wall.

"Star Gentle..." Taiki's attack was interrupted by Shinobu, who had latched herself around Taiki's legs.

"BUT I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T BE EVIL!" Shinobu screamed.

"Sugar Star Power, Make Up!" Aiko called. At the same time, Taiki kicked Shinobu away, and she landed against Tuxedo Mask, who had just started to get up again.

"Don't attack her, Aiko! Just call Sailor Moon so she can heal the Starlights!" Shinobu pleaded. However, Sailor Star Sugar attacked anyway.

"Star Beautiful Dust!" she called, producing a cloud of pink sugar crystals from her gloved hands. She directed it at Taiki, who began to cough as the sugary dust filled her mouth.

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!" Two more attacks hit Taiki, slamming her against the wall and catching her on fire. Taiki glared at the new arrivals, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon, and then she teleported away, deciding that it would be foolish to continue. She could fight again another day and have another chance at stealing one of those Fruit Senshi's transformation wands.

"I got Rei and Makoto like you said, Mamoru, and I'm so glad we arrived in time to help you!" Sailor Moon gushed, rushing to her boyfriend's side. "I wish we could've healed Taiki, but it didn't work on Seiya so maybe we have to convince the Starlights that they want to be healed or something."

"But why did you let Mars and Jupiter attack Mommy, then? Why didn't you try to heal her?" Shinobu whimpered. She had always admired the Senshi who lived on the Earth, but now she wasn't so sure. Sailor Moon could heal Galaxia, but she couldn't heal Taiki and the others? Usagi detransformed, unsure how to answer the question. She wanted to be able to heal the Starlights without fighting them too, but she also didn't want to just let them attack everyone, especially Mamoru.

"Because I think they have to be willing to be healed. She tried it on Seiya and it didn't work," Rei answered, unsure who these girls in Starlight outfits were.

"I don't believe you! Sailor Moon HAS to be able to heal Mommy! SHE HEALED GALAXIA BUT SHE CAN'T HEAL MOMMY? I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Shinobu screamed. Rei was confused, and she looked to Tuxedo Mask for an answer.

"Who are these girls? Are they related to the Starlights?" she asked.


	12. Sailor Star Sugar

Chapter 12: Sailor Star Sugar

"They are the Starlights' daughters, but they're on our side. They're from the future, like the Crystal Fruit Senshi, but they're from Kinmoku, not Crystal Tokyo. They are named Aiko, Megumi and Shinobu Hoshino," Mamoru introduced, gesturing to each girl.

"Are the Starlights still evil in the future?" Rei asked bluntly.

"No, they are not. But that might change if we can't set things right in this time," Aiko sighed.

"I was wondering if you two could take at least two of these girls with you. I could really only keep one of them with me, my apartment isn't that big," Mamoru explained.

"Sure, I could probably make room," Makoto shrugged.

"One of these girls could share Fuu's room," Rei offered. Usagi looked a little disappointed, but then she realized that it was probably better that she not try taking care of another kid, since she already had Chibi-Usa and Mihana staying with her.

"But why couldn't you heal Mommy, Sailor Moon?" Shinobu pleaded again.

"I don't really know why myself. I think something happened that took away some of my powers, the same with the others. But when I healed other people, they were at least sort of willing to listen to me, and I often had the other Senshi helping me. I'm sorry I can't help you, I'd hate having my mom turned evil too," Usagi said sympathetically.

"We need to decide who goes where," Rei said, "Should we choose or do something like drawing names?"

"Yeah, we can use these candies I had with me. Just give them back to me when we're done," Usagi said, taking three hard candies out of her pocket. Each one had a different color wrapper to tell them apart. She handed them to Mamoru, who put them in a bag and gave the bag to Usagi. He reached in first and pulled out the blue candy.

"Megumi had on a blue Senshi outfit before, so I think this one would represent her," he said, "The other two candies are red and yellow, which are like Aiko and Shinobu's outfits."

"Stop it! It's bad enough that you couldn't heal Mommy, now you're splitting us up?! I want us to stay together!" Shinobu protested, realizing what was going on.

"None of the Earth Senshi can take care of all three of us. Or do you want us to live out on the streets together?" Aiko snapped.

"No, but...I just thought we would all be together here," Shinobu whimpered.

"It's okay. The Earth Senshi are all friends with each other, it's not like we'll never get to see each other," Megumi said meekly, trying to reassure her.

"Can we get on with this?" Rei butted in, and she grabbed a candy out of the bag. "It's red. Looks like you're coming with me, Aiko."

"And that means I'll take care of Shinobu," Makoto said, as it was obvious by process of elimination. She turned to Shinobu sympathetically. "You won't be alone while you're with me. My future daughter, Himeko Kino, is staying with me too. And I'll be able to be with you when I'm not in school."

"Is Himeko going to school too? Can I go with her?" Shinobu asked curiously, "I'm always with Megumi and Aiko when I'm at school because we're in the same grade, and there's always lots of other people to talk to and have fun with there, even if some of the teachers are kind of boring."

"No, I didn't have her enrolled in school here, but it might not be a bad idea. We don't know how long she and the other Crystal Fruit Senshi are going to be staying here, so maybe they should go to school in this time period," Makoto thought aloud, "If you would like to meet Himeko, we could go right now. What kind of food do you like? I was going to pick up some groceries anyway, and I could get your favorite treats."

"I like sweet things like candy and cake and cookies! I wouldn't mind staying with you if you let me have things like that!" Shinobu exclaimed eagerly. She and Makoto left Mamoru's apartment, and Rei began to giggle.

"Usagi, she's really like you, isn't she? She even has the same favorite foods," she chuckled. "Should we go then, Aiko?" Aiko nodded quietly and followed Rei out the door. They got on the bus that would take them back to the Hikawa Shrine, the same bus that Rei remembered that Jadeite had hijacked a long time ago, when she had first discovered that she was Sailor Mars.

"Can I ask you something, Aiko?" Rei said as they rode down the street.

"Yes, Miss Rei. If you're going to ask about how our parents were turned evil, I don't know. I just know that Queen Kakyuu told us to go to this time. She told us that someone named Kiki turned them evil, and I think it was making us sick. Before I came here, the other Sweet Star Senshi and I were feeling rather weakened, and Queen Kakyuu said it was because Kiki turned our parents evil in the past. I feel stronger now that I'm here, as if coming here is going to make things back the way they're supposed to be. But I don't know how to turn them back. I think that's why Queen Kakyuu sent us here, because of Sailor Moon. Maybe we're supposed to help her," Aiko answered. Rei remembered something else when she heard Aiko mention that she had been feeling weak.

"I'm sure you'll be a good help to us, since all three of you are also Sailor Senshi. I have another question, though. Why is your surname Hoshino? I thought that your name would be Aiko Seiya, since Mamoru said that Seiya is your mother," Rei wondered, "Does she go by a different name in the future?"

"Yes. She and the other Starlights took the name Hoshino. It's Queen Kakyuu's surname. I guess she wanted the Starlights to have the same name as her, to show their loyalty to her," Aiko answered.

"We should be getting home soon. There's just about one more stop until..." Rei trailed off, interrupting herself with a yelp of surprise as the bus suddenly lurched to a stop. The front doors were blasted open by a beam of energy and then Seiya smashed through.

"What are you doing?! You're going to hurt so many people by attacking here! I thought you were just after us!" Rei shouted angrily, holding her transformation wand, ready to use it if Seiya attacked again.

"That's my plan," Seiya smirked, "If you tried to fight back here, you would also burn up this bus. So now I've got you in a place where you have to surrender to me, or risk hurting people you say you want to protect."

"That's unfair! What would Princess Kakyuu say if she knew how you were behaving?!" Rei scolded.

"She would praise me for being able to take advantage of my enemy's weakness. So are you going to surrender to me and join Kiki?" Seiya demanded.

"Why are you following this Kiki person in the first place? Sure, she's given you the ability to use your powers without needing to transform, but she's twisted your personality into something evil!" Rei accused.

"Wouldn't you like to be able to use your fire powers without transforming too? Kiki could even give your stronger powers back," Seiya said.

"I don't have to be Sailor Mars to punish evildoers," Rei said, and now she was the one smirking as she pulled an ofuda out of her pocket. "Evil spirits, begone!" She leaped forward as she called the chant, and stuck the ofuda on Seiya's face. A shock of energy from the ofuda froze Seiya in place, reacting to the evil energy that Kiki had poisoned her with.

"What did that do, Rei? How did you stop her without turning into Sailor Mars?" Aiko asked.

"I'll explain later at the shrine. For now, help me get her out of the bus so that when it wears off, she won't be able to hurt anyone in it or destroy it," Rei said. She and Aiko then dragged Seiya out of the bus, which had luckily been stopped and mostly evacuated once people realized what was going on.

"Shinobu keeps asking for Usagi to be able to heal Mother and the other Starlights. Would they be easier to heal if you put those scrolls on them so that they couldn't escape?" Aiko wondered.

"I don't know. I think that when Usagi heals someone like that, they have to want to be healed. If their mind is resisting it, then it probably wouldn't work even if I put ofuda all over them and tied them up with ropes. To heal them, we would have to remind them of who they were before Kiki corrupted them," Rei explained.

"I don't need to be healed," Seiya grunted as the paralysis began to wear off, "You claim that what Kiki did to us was evil, but who are you to decide what's evil and what isn't?"

"And threatening to destroy a bus and hurt innocent people isn't evil or wrong?! You are NOT the Kou Seiya I remember!" Rei snapped.

"You're right. I'm not. I'm better and stronger than I was before. This was only a set-back. Kiki will need to know about your little scrolls, and she will make it so that they won't work on us again," Seiya bragged, and then she disappeared, teleporting away. The ofuda fell on the ground, and Rei picked it up.

"Let's just go home for now, Aiko. You can meet my daughter from the future, Fuu Hino, and we can tell the other Senshi what happened," said Rei.


End file.
